User blog:DarlynMaePaguio/Chapter One
Premise Darlene has lost hope of break of her fear of Timmy Turner’s and Jimmy Neutron’s separation and is tormented by hallucinations of their parents, teammates, and a mysterious figure on white dress and is teamed up with Jones. Meanwhile, Jimmy Neutron hired and trained from birth to become the Adventure Time, a way against Finn with the sole purpose of killing Darlene. Plot A LEGO hands create a weapons that belongs to David Jones. In Pacific Bay, Jill Anderson wants to take her daughter with her. When she opens the door to Riley's room, she discovers that Riley is missing, having gone to hockey without asking for permission. But actually on the mission, Riley hired a young teen genius, Hiro Hamada whom he with Miguel Rivera. Just then, an army of Drones chasing down the kids as they try to flee, eventually encircling Riley, Miguel and Hiro. Just when all seems lost, a lone, heavily armored figure arrives on a weaponized motorbike. Riley barely recognizes the figure to be none other than David Jones, who dispatches the army of robots with his motorcycle weapons and handgun, saving the kids before departing. The scene then cuts to Darlene's monologue since she was younger, she’s met Timmy Turner and Jimmy Neutron on crossover. Years later, she meet Finn whom his s tyranny and influence has ruined Timmy and Jimmy. Although Darlene has not stopped thinking, having apparently become immune to the flow of trauma, she has begun to lose hope of breaking free after years of fighting a futile battle. The only thing that keeps her going is a constant reminder to let go. In shrine, where a group of villain called Hive Five bow before a arrival of a slayer is presented as the chosen ones who would kill Darlene. Meanwhile, while Jones went off, he wasn’t spotted by Darlene Paguio. Having spotted a rising plume of smoke in the distance, Darlene continues riding through the desert, eventually entering a forest. Stopping to drink from a river, Darlene spots some falling leaves and begins seeing hallucinations of Danny Fenton and SpongeBob SqaurePants, who bemoan that Darlene has betrayed them due to her failure to watched over Timmy and Jimmy, leaving them to die. Darlene desperately denies this, but becomes overwhelmed by more hallucinations of tormented souls in the form of skin and bones people, tormenting her over and over of her failure. Then, a shadowy figure of a female ghost surrounded with green mist on white dress with antlered tiera wielding a very long spear and a katana sheathed on its back appears, staring at her. Horrified, Darlene flees on his motorbike. Meanwhile, Jimmy undergo cruel, harsh training as children, including fighting a heavyweight bruiser acolyte and grueling obstacle courses. He is briefly distracted by a vision of the beautiful outside world. At this, Brother Blood, indoctrinates him by telling Jimmy that Darlene will seek to destroy all the "good" they has created, unless they kill him. As he camps for the night, through the fire, she suffers another hallucination of Robin, chained and in flames, who accuses her of abandoning her purpose and forsaking his those. The image of the dark girl then appears on a boulder. Frightened, Darlene is forced to flee as the forest burns. By the time Jones reaches the plume of smoke, he arrives at a ruined city, filled with its cat citizens and is encountering Darlene. They meets the wealthy cats, Gordon Quid, Waffe and Mr. Blink, who claims they’re attacked by to be most dangerous ducks and remarks on Darlene's nigh-unrecognizable appearance, including the missing emotions of Darlene. In a flashback, Darlene recalls her vision show not how her emotion was maturity was trapped last year as he screams in horror and flashback end. Surrounded by ducks but Darlene destroys the one of them with a thrown kunai. Satisfied with this turn of events, the ducks begins to fight Dar, first by playing a magical flute that forms a golem out of themselves. Darlene quickly discovers that ducks can rebuild the golem easily by reanimating more armies to replace any part ahe breaks off. Landing among a pile of rocks after incapacitating the golem, Darlene is once again swept up in another hallucination, this time seeing the rocks around him as the children of the city, begging her for help, with the dark girl looking down on the scene. Darlene pleads for their understanding, which made Gordon remark Darlene has gone "beaucoup cuckoo". Eventually Darlene saved Gordon but Gordon reveals that his voice was the true source of his magic, and the mind proves his point by scatting. This impromptu singing animates Duck sword to fight Darlene with. While Darlene barely dodges the sword's attacks, Duck golem brings out another blade which opens up like a tuning fork, demonstrating its ability to vibrate at a frequency powerful enough to shatter own sword. As Duck golem fights Darlene to a standstill, they gloats over victory, but Darlene throws his remaining sword at ducks, still vibrating from clashing with the tuning fork sword. The sword explodes at the last second, severely damaging vocal chord equivalent, leaving them unable to fight. Ducks admits defeat as Darlene cleaves in two with first blade, after Darlene leaves which Jones keeps the tuning fork sword for Darlene as he leaves. At the same time, the slayer revealed to be Jimmy Neutron have and finished his final test. With his training complete, the Brother Blood gives him and Hive Five masks and armors, and orders them to seek out Darlene and kill her. Category:Blog posts